4,5,6,7-Tetrahydro-indan which can be substituted at the 5 and 6-positions by acyloxy groups and on the other ring by an amino, substituted amino, heterocyclic, alkyleneamino, alkylene (substituted amino), or alkyleneheterocyclic are disclosed as possessing analgetic muscle relaxant activity in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,420 of Hauck et al.